moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Scr33nd00r's Defuse the Bomb Guide
Created by 5cr339830 from clan nxnxhttp://suckmycock.com Introduction I am 33 years old and I have tried to keep this a secret but its burning inside me and I need to tell someone. My son is 18, I was very young when I had him, my parents and I raised him. Ive had many boyfriends over the years but nothing that I was able to keep. When my son turned 18 I decided to treat him to a nice dinner, after the dinner he asked if he could try alcohol, At first I was against it he is so young, but I decided to buy him some, this way I can make sure he is safe at home when he drinks. He took 3-4 shots of liquor and I could tell he was drunk he was acting delirious. I decided to walk him to his room and tuck him in, something I have not done in a very long time. My self I haven't been with a man in a few months and have been longing a mans touch. While we are making our way to his room, one of my son's hands is on my stomach and somehow that sent shocks thru my body and slightly turned me on, I tried to ignore the feeling since it was my son touching and not some guy. We get to the door and I leaned him against the wall so I can open the door and his head was on my shoulder, which also turned me on. At this point I wanted him to be in bed so I can go to my room and touch myself, I grabbed him after opening the door and hugging I'm, I walked him to his bed, as he slid down his face brushed past my boobs and his hands caressed my butt, that made me very horny immediately and I felt my pussy become wet, fast. A little flustered by this, I laid my son down on his back and put a pillow under his head, at this point he kissed me on my cheek. To him it was just a mom son kiss, but to me with my pussy wet and extremely turned on it excited me even more and I let him kiss me a lot longer than I should have. He whispered in my ear "I love you" and I came back to my senses realizing that this is my son, not my lover. I decided to cover him with a blanket and go to my room, but something stopped me. I saw a bulge in his pants, seemed huge, I wasn't moving, just stood there for a few seconds just looking at it, trying to get a sense of his size. After a minute or 2 he said mom are you ok? I looked at him but didn't know what words to use. He asked me if I was bothered by him having an erection. I was lost for words and without thinking I actually said what I was thinking "no son, just haven't seen that reaction from a man in a few months...." My son grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the bed, I moved willingly and sat down besides him. I knew my son was drunk and I should leave but I was extremely attracted to him and also very horny so I decided to play for a bit. My son suggested I lay with him so I can be more comfortable, I did, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. I felt so loved at this moment and so vulnerable I would have let him do anything he wanted to me without a single complaint. He reached with his hand and fondled my breasts, watching his hand squeeze and cup my breasts was making my pussy even more wet, I wanted him so bad did not want to make the move, instead I just lay next to him and let him have his way with my breasts. He started unbuttoning my blouse, I let him, he slid his hand in my blouse and continued to play with my breasts, I wanted him more and more by the second and wanted his cock but being the mom I was trying to control it even though I knew I wanted his penis inside my pussy tonight. After a few minutes of him playing with my breasts under my shirt he looked at me and said "mom i need you to get more comfortable, take of your blouse and bra" I was so horny that I didn't even blink, got up un did the remaining buttons of my blouse, dropped it to the floor and reached behind and undid my bra and let it drop as well. Like a teenage girl, i stood besides the bed awaiting his next command. "mom you look amazing, but you don't need the pants either, drop them and come lay back down" I quickly undid my pants, thinking yes he wants my pussy, and laid down next to him again. His hands found the way back to my breasts but this time nothing in between, I could feel the wetness of my pussy and I felt it was dripping, I need him, I needed him penis and I needed it now. I tipped over and kissed him on his lips, opened my mouth and invited him to use his tongue, he did, we kept kissing for a few minutes and I was getting hot and hornier by the second, I broke the kiss and asked him to fuck me. He raised his hips and pull his pants down and bit and exposed his thick penis, my son had a great looking penis and a nice size too. I quickly go on top of him and guided his penis to my pussy, it was bigger than what I have had in the past so it took a bit to get him inside me but it felt so good going in. I felt every inch of my pussy stretch and felt the warmth of his penis pressing against my pussy walls it felt amazing. I rid him for a few strokes and I felt his cum inside my pussy, I pushed all the way down, I didn't care if we weren't protected, I wanted to feel his cum inside me. I was a little disappointed how quickly he came. After his orgasm he looks up at me "mom I came, but keep going, you still have me very hard and I want to make sure you cum too" I loved that he cared about my orgasm and also loved the fact that besides him just cuming he was still just as hard. I kept riding him for a while until I was ready to cum. I came and collapsed on his chest. We lay there for a few minutes, he was caressing my hair, but all this time his penis was still in my pussy and he kept making small moves inside, which felt amazing. I was still very turned on as well so I got off him and decided to give him a blow job until he came, I wiped the cum from his belly with the bed sheet and lay back down beside him, in his arms. He continued to kiss me on the lips and we made out for a very long time. Eventually he got on top of my and guided his penis towards my pussy again, missionary style. I loved the feeling his pubes were brushing against my clit and giving me an amazing sensation while his penis was going inside my pussy. He came inside my pussy again, he went all the way in while he came, however he immediately started pumping again and told me, almost commanded me to cum. He started sucking on my nipples one by one, and watching him do so turned me on even more and I had my orgasm again. Once I was done I realized he never stopped pounding my pussy. After a few minutes I felt his warm cum inside my pussy again and with that he lay on top of me and started kissing me again. I loved the attention he was giving me and really would have let him do whatever he wanted, which he did. I was really surprised on how much his penis stayed hard, over the course of the night he probably came at least 7 times and if we weren't so tired we probably could have gone more. When we woke up, he told me that was the best birthday gift ever and that he loves me and wants to continue making love to me. I told him he can have me whenever and however he wants. For the past few months he has been making love to me 3-4 times day, I have to give him a blow job every now and again because my pussy gets sore from all the pounding, I'm thinking of letting him do anal just to give my pussy a break every now and then......